


the everyday life of the possum spring players.

by whitestarbreaker



Series: the possum spring players. [2]
Category: Homestuck, Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitestarbreaker/pseuds/whitestarbreaker
Summary: i don't know where to go from here. wish me luck.the everyday life of our heroes, where mae tries now to stick to the college she left and the three other go on adventures.the work before : http://archiveofourown.org/works/11529348/chapters/25881204





	1. the second try for the witch.

**Author's Note:**

> first let see the girls.

this is it : mae and bea are now in the same college she thought she would never see again :

-mae, oh my god, this is happening, we're here ! thank you so much, i wasn't sure but now i know i did the right call, even jackie say i did the right call, you're the best ! -bea squealed, hugging mae tight in her arms.  
-yeah, that's cool, but can i breath, please ?  
-oh sorry, oh my god, I'M IN COLLEGE !  
-wow, never see you so energetic before. where's the real bea ?  
-shut up you dork, this is your fault.  
-hehe, thank for letting me be your roommate.  
-if your energetic nature get in the way of my studies, i'm gonna throw you out the window.  
-i'll be wise, promise, like real promise this time.  
-thanks. but i have been meaning to ask, are okay with this ?  
-coming back in this building were i was a total emotional wreck, i'm better knowing you'll be here with me, and jackie too.  
-cool, if you need anything...  
-no, not now at least, thanks.  
-now, first thing first, scheduling our studies, and be sure what we should so with our lifes.  
-no, first is calling the moon siblings about the good news.  
-okay, you make the call, and put it on video, i want to show them the room, to not sounding fake, because i hardly believe it myself.  
-okay, phone, where are you ?  
-if it actually call back, that'll be too freaky for me.  
-oh hush, there it is.

and so mae call julien on video :

-hey (BOOOM !!) how are you (bratata !) we're kinda busy right now, (alien screaming) negotiation gone wrong, nothing new, (natalie screaming in the background in french : viens ici qu'on en parle, fils de pute !) how about you ?  
-hum well, we are in college now, but i think we should...  
-no way ! you did it ! nat, viens voir. -natalie is in video. -they are in college now.  
-awesome we're gonna visit you soon and bring germ with us (boom !) right after we deal with them. -say natalie going back.  
-we will congratulate you in person in soon, don't worry, and mae, you better study hard ,okay ?  
-okay, juju, laters. -mae kiss the phone.  
-later. -julien kiss back.  
-well, at least they had their hand full.  
-yeah, now i'm sure, it's gonna be awesome.  
-please, don't fuck here, i wish this room stay catholic.  
-pff, like you're gonna be catholic after the way you saw that guy earlier.

and after bea choke mae, they finished unpacking their stuff for settling in a few years. if nothing bad happens.


	2. negociations with the scarsorse'wwes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the siblings and germ are in troubles, not more than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now let see the siblings.

once julien end the call with the girls, an idea strike to him :

-natalie ? why are we here again ? -ask julien.  
-apparently, she need some kind of super crystal powder to get to high, she could talk to celestial creatures and ask them how to make a shiblouris, for the creation of elklaborous. -respond germ.  
-what's that ?  
-i don't know ! she just (boom !) told me it was important.  
-wait here, i'm gonna help.

then julien magically put his page outfit, fly into the air and try to shout death beam from his eyes, and succeed, apparently focusing on depressing nihilism help his powers to grow. he use his lazer eyes for destroying the battalion of scarsorse'wwes, and grab her sister and germ and flew away.

but a cruiser ship chase them, and shoot laser missiles everywhere, they had to destroy it for making a run, natalie start by shooting in the air, without looking up, where ther is nothing. julien charge the ship and punch the front of it, for no result, apparently his strength as limits.

but then germ jump out of the cruiser, and it blew up like a firework :  
-how did you...? -ask julien.  
-explosives.  
-cool.

but then an giant overlord, with a giant flaming sword jump on the two of them, too late to dodge, and the bullet shoot by natalie landed on top of his head, and died and fall flat :  
-nice shot, babe. -say germ to nat.  
-thanks. -say natalie.  
-"babe", no naty or poupoune or...? -ask julien.  
-she hate nicknames, remember.

before long, they try to flew off to their teleporter, but it was destoyed, so they stole a ship from the enemy, and germ as to use his void power to create a mini black hole in front of them, making them flight in lightspeed like crazy. they could stop the hyper-speed quick enough for not crashing into earth and long enough for being soon on land, but a laser form behind, make them realize than some hunters ships.

julien fly out of the ship and use some kind of breath of black fire on the ship, destroying them and also, making all of the rest into ashes :

-okay, apparently i have super dark fire of oblivion into my list of cool powers. -said julien back inside the ship.  
-hey, we're right next to the college where the girls are. -said natalie looking next to her. -and we're gonna crash next to it because they hit a reactor.  
-welp, nothing new then.

then come an explosion than scares mae and bea, before they could reach the window for checking, it opened with julien jumping on and kissing mae, congratulating her for managing her life :

-please, tell me you're not going to come here with a explosion every time. -said bea.  
-we're gonna tried to keep it at least one explosion. -said germ.  
-so, did you decide what subject you're gonna make for the rest of the years to come ? -ask natalie.  
-nat, you're pant is burning. -point mae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really have no idea what to do with this.


	3. the first month.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apparently mae's already tired, who knew ?

-beabeaaaaa~ help me, i'm bored, college is boring. -pleaded mae on bea knees.  
-oh nooo, whatever could i dooo~.  
-beabeaaaa.  
-maeday ?  
-beabea ?  
-maeday.  
-beabea.  
-maedayyy !  
-beabeaaa !  
-sorry, not today, i try to study, because that's why i'm here, and you too.  
-please, let's do some crimes, together.  
-oh hey gregg i didn't know you came over, oh wait, he's not here, and i'm not him.  
-beatwiiiice.  
-margaret, call your super space boyfriend if you want attention.  
-oh right, i forgot we still missing something in our relationship, do you have any condom left ?  
-...  
-you used them all already ?  
-one more word, and i swear i'll kill you.  
-well, i won't invite you in a threesome then.  
-i would have warned you !

mae throw herself into her phone and call julien over before someone knock on the door :

-hey mae, could you help me ? -ask julien, entering the room.  
-of course !  
-could you stitch my arm back ? -julien ask holding his amputated arm, bleeding everywhere. - i think people start to get worried, i heard a scream when on the way in.

after that, they arrived at the cafeteria :

-so what are studying ? -ask julien.  
-astronomy, since i always loved it since childhood, and because that's what i did last time i came here.  
-what else ?  
-i'm trying french, i thought you could help me with that ?  
-sure, anytime.  
-but more importantly, what about you-know-what ?  
-on the roof at night ?  
-...deal.

and tomorrow morning :

-*yawn* hi beabea. -say mae.  
-mae, did you have do this so hard that everyone could here you ? -ask bea.  
-hum... he was really good for a virgin ?  
-and why the fuck where screaming it in fucking FRENCH ?  
-...it's romantic ?  
-i hate you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no idea where to go with this, really.


	4. the mid-first year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea and julien catch up at the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have now a better idea where i want to go, does anyone read this ?

we are at the middle of the first years and bea ask julien if they could catch up :

-tell me the truth, she does poorly isn't it ? -ask julien.  
-no, belive it or not she actually do average, it surprise me first, believe me. no i wanted to talk about the fact than she is having a weird habit of drinking cough syrup before sleeping.  
-is it because cough syrup taste like shit that you call me ?  
-no, she doesn't drink a lot of it, but when she tried college first, she eat nothing or entire pizza, and needed an entire cough syrup for sleeping, that's why she came back in the first place. when she came back, i was angry at her, because i wanted to be in college so much, but my mom died and financial problems happened and so on, she did say and do stuff that makes me mad, but when she told me about her experience i realized than... she had problems.  
-oh...  
-i just want her to be happy, if she doesn't want to be here, we have to tell her than she can go whenever she want, okay ?  
-okay.  
-thank you.  
-in the meantime should i cuddle her ?  
-...yes, you should.

once julien entered mae's room, she jump on herand they cuddle, then go see a movie at the theaters, so than mae can understand julien weird takes on movie :

-hey, before it begins, can i ask you if it isn't too indescrit ? -ask julien.  
-indes... what ?  
-unquiet ?  
-you mean indiscreet ?  
-yeah, that.  
-you can still ask.  
-are happy with college ?  
-if this is because of the cough syrup, i promise to be responsible with it.  
-okay, but for you, if you don't like it, you can quit whenever you want.  
-d'awww thanks. i'm okay, i'm better when you're with me, i have beabea, and i call gregg and angus if i don't have neither, i'm gonna make it, don't worry about it.  
-okay, ask anything anytime.  
-i want a kiss.  
-at your service.

once they smooched good, the movie begin. mae got back to her room before it got dark :

-hey mayday, how was the movie ? -ask bea.  
-bea, if you wanted to ask me if somethings wrong, you don't need the help of my boy for it.  
-i'm sorry, i... my boy ?  
-i don't blame, just saying, i'm okay, you don't need worry, i don't any anxiety so far.  
-wait until sophomore year, by the way, the movie ?  
-it was great, but julien seems to think than the first movies were better because "it was a love letter and a homage, faithful or not, for the character, while this movie is just a tie-on for the expending universe".  
-huh...  
-i know, i can't believe i'm in love with such a nerd.  
-he cannot be less dork than even if really tries.  
-meanie.  
-hehe.  
-do you think, i'm good enough for him ?  
-...yeah, i think you're good enough for him.  
-you mean it ?  
-i don't think anyone deserve anyone, but i know what you mean, and i think you're great together.  
-thanks beabea.  
-anytime mayday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone follow this ? does anyone care ? just let me know.


	5. the end of freshman year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mae have some doubts and some regrets to handle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're going for the meat of the story. i think.

mae remember her first kiss, it was with cole, that night she messes up so badly that he bleeded, pretty bad.

people around started to look, worried, he bleed everywhere.

she took to the bathroom, he bleed so bad, she started to shove washing paper into his mouth, stuffing him, suffocating him, then cole turn into casey.

she still stuffed him with paper, while eating almond candy, to the point of puking, everywhere, so much, the bathroom was filled with puke to the point of overwhelm, then casey, desperate, panicking, shocking, and swimming in puke, turn into julien.

the puke broke the door, the all prom was overwhelm in puke, everyone yelled at mae "you're an asshole", "i want to punch your light out", "disgusting, he did nothing wrong, you jerk ".

mae woke up, crying, in sweat. it was a bad, bad dream.

she didn't wake up bea, good. she had thinking, doubt and such, she didn't wanted to harm julien. she loved him, he was sweet, but... tomorrow, tomorrow is another day.

once classes over, mae text julien with the infamous "we need to talk". he landed into the roof and ask her :

-what's the problem ?  
-i don't think...*sigh* i don't think it's going to work between us.  
-...what ? why ?  
-you see, you belong somewhere else, and i belong... here, on earth, i have to take my future on hand now, and having a space boyfriend who has super doom power is not going to help me.  
-...  
-i'm sorry, you're an awesome guy, and i like you but... i'm not the girl you need.  
-that doesn't mean anything.  
-you're a smart nerd, who live incredible adventures, build robot and do cool shit. i'm a... punk-ish ? troublemaker... who can't even do basic chores, and i'm a literal social butterfly, while you are a introvert who can't get a clue when you shouldn't say things, not that it bother me but... in short, we're too different. almost polar opposite.  
-it never bothered me.  
-me neither, but someday it will and, i don't... wanna break up on a fight, i prefer to stop here... i'm sorry.  
-... okay -julien say try to not cry. -i respect your choice, i'm leaving now... bye. -and flew off.

he's gone, good. mae knew the truth, they had to separate... because of her, not because of their differences. she didn't wanted to ruin everything, she wanted to break up more... organically ? she didn't wanted to harm him.

she cried, she stayed on the roof, she didn't wanted to break up, but it has to be done. it had to. it's better this way. she let it all out and took a deep breath, go in the bathroom, wash her face and go back to her room. bea was here :

-hi mae, you wouldn't believe it but... are you okay ?  
-...*sigh* i could be better.  
-do you want to call julien ?  
-...no, it's gonna pass, i'll survive, don't worry about it.  
-okay, just tell me if, okay ?  
-thank you, what were you talking about ?

they chat and had a good laugh. that night, mae cried a little more, took another deep breath, and go into a quiet sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry.


	6. the beginnings of sophomore year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bea and julien had a chat over the break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i know...
> 
> nobody comment on this ?

bea called over julien for making clear why they broke up :

-seriously, is she stupid !? -yell bea. -why did she feel like ruining everything ? what in the world would push her to leave you ? if i had a boyfriend like you, i would kill myself if... no i won't... but still !  
-she said that we're too different for pleasing to each other, does that mean i have to burn car for winning her heart again ?  
-please, don't do any crimes.  
-that's not crimes, that vandalism, crime is when you kill someone.  
-...i should tell her that.  
-so what am i supposed to do except respecting her choices ? date you for making her jealous ?  
-eff no, please don't.  
-rearrange the stars in the sky for writing "please i miss you" ?  
-you can do that ?!  
-create a clone of her ?  
-OH MY GOD STOP. clearly you have no idea how situation like this work. -how does it work then ?  
-i don't know ? nobody know ! *sigh* let me just talk to her, with the help of your sis we make things right, i hope.  
-okay... so what do i do then ?  
-nothing, please do nothing.

and so mae who was studying on the roof, was met by natalie and beatrice :

-mae, we need to talk. -say natalie first.  
-why... are you covered in blood ?  
-wha- oh my god i didn't notice. -say bea.  
-oh that ? nothing, just my grandparent and mother who bugged me again, in a day i wasn't in the mood. so i kill them all, it was amazing hearing their beggings and ripping flesh. it was... refreshing...   
-...  
-...  
-anyways ! why did you broke up with my brother ? if he wasn't my bro, i will... no i won't, he's not my type, but still !  
-well, he not my type either ! he's cute, and strong, and nice, and funny, and he fuck like a beast.  
-hurg. -plead bea.  
-but we aren't fit for each other, he's a ankward nerd, living a sci-fi fantasy life. i'm a god damn hooligan, who live in a cruel and cold and uncaring world.  
-so what ? you just gave up on him ?  
-yes. i did. for the both of us. and if i have to do it i will do it again (you know you won't).  
-...alright, if that's how you feel. -say nat.  
-really ? -ask bea.  
-yeah, if this is how she feel, we'll leave it that way, they are both adult, they'll survive.  
-i doubt, but okay ?

and so they leave, but before nat say go back to the moon, she whisper in the ear of bea, who smiled, and they giggle a little.

back on the moon base :

-nat, i think my doom power goes a little out of control. -say julien with a little leak of black energy emanating from him.  
-don't worry, you'll be fine... and happy, i can already see it.  
-...okay.


	7. the reconciliation ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp, mae and julien broke and he... he what ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im playing all the kingdom hearts with he 1.5+2.5 compilation, sorry if i'm slow.

the ephory empire was crushing his enemies, thanks to their new power source : julien delapierre.

they use him as a doom battery, using his doom energy coming from his despair and sadness of losing mae, making the main battleship unstoppable and capable of ravaging planets. they were having an easy time defeating their enemies, until...

*BOOM*

"JUJU ! I'M COMING BABY !" screamed mae... and no one else, she was alone. mae, used her blood power to rip and tear everyone on sight, battering left and right, destroying everything. finally arriving where the page of doom is, in a bocal with pipes, mae started talking to her love :

-I'M SORRY, I AM SO SORRY, I REMEMBERED MY LAST DATE WITH COLE AND THE DEATH OF CASEY ! I DIDN'T WANTED TO MESS YOU UP ! YOU ARE THE GREATEST GUY I EVER MET, BESIDES GREGG, AND I LOVE YOU, AND I PROMISE I WILL NEVER, EVER- -but before she could finish, the lips of julien were stuck against her. they tenderly kiss, for a time before...  
-oh yes, we should go, this ship is full of assholes. -say julien.

they flew away and the page use his laser doom eyes to destroy the ship entirely. on the way back to the college, they hugged and cried and promise to never let go :  
-I'M SORRYYYYYY ! -yell mae.  
-I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANY OF THIS, I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOUUUUU !  
-ME TOOOOOO !  
-I LOVE YOU MIMIIIIII !  
-I LOVE YOU JUJUUUUUUUUU !

they slepped on mae's bed and when bea come back :

-well, i guess natalie was right after all. -said bea.  
-she *yawn* used her seer powers ? -said julien.  
-yup, she sees the all thing. i hope you didn't do any bohemian things while i was gone, i would like to study.  
-not yet. how's things here ?  
-i manage my classes, but mostly the problems are the people here.  
-teenagers, am i right ?  
-amen, brother.  
-does she manage her classes ?  
-mostly, for mae being mae.  
-you were *yawn* talking about me ? -ask mae, waking up.  
-yeah, about bohemian things and how you manage school.

but suddenly, someone knock at the door :

-it's open. -said bea.  
-AAAAAAH ! -yelled gregg once he enter the room.  
-AAAAAAH ! -yelled mae back, right besides julien and his sensitive ears.  
-hey. -said angus.  
-well, here goes my studying schedules. -said bea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't think i have much energy to put on this, sorry for the sloppiness.


	8. the return of the duders.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are back in town.

-AWOOOOOO !  
-AWOOOOOO !  
-mimi, i'm right here please. -said julien.  
-oh my god, what are you doing here ?! -ask mae.  
-we got apart a year and a half dude, if course we have to visit you. -said gregg.  
-also, we're bored at our vacation without you. -said angus.  
-hey mae, wanna do some crimes ?  
-crimes !  
-could you not ? -ask julien.  
-i love you, bye. -said mae, before kissing him and leaving with gregg like hurricanes.  
-...they be fine. -said angus.

once the two terrors done some delinquencies, mae asked :

-how was it in bright harbor ?  
-oh, not much, we have struggles, good moments, except nobody know us in bright harbor, which is not really a bad thing when you need a job.  
-cool.  
-how is it in college ?  
-well i'm trying to keep up my best, i don't think i told but, last time...  
-last time you were a mess, bea told me, don't worry about it, you're too cool for school anyway.  
-d'aww shucks.  
-are holding better.  
-yeah, way better, thanks to beabea and juju.  
-...are gonna call me gregre and my man gusgus ?  
-pffahahaha, oh my god, NO !  
-ahaha, anyway, did you thought of calling your parents ?  
-oh shit, i did not, probably should do it this evening.  
-yeah... how's thing with julien ?  
-well, we broke up because i thought i wasn't good enough for him, kinda like you with angus.  
-oh maaan...  
-and then he was captured by aliens, used as a power source for their weapons, i save him, said i was sorry and we are together again.  
-...dude, awesome.  
-yeah, don't worry about us, we will be together forever now, i swear.  
-cool, now the real important question : how the sex ?  
-... he fucked me like a beast on the roof, making the whole school listened to our moanings in french, does it sound like good sex ?  
-HOLY SHIT, DUDE ! now i'm super jealous.  
-hehe, i miss you.  
-me too, dude.

meanwhile with angus and bea (julien leave to buy food) :

-do you think they gonna destroy the whole school together ? -ask bea.  
-no... maybe ?  
-anyway, if you worried, she's fine, she even maybe gonna have a diploma.  
-...do you think they are toxic for each other ?  
-no julien is too...  
-i meant with gregg.  
-...i think they're turn into kids when they see each other but not toxic or anything.  
-he didn't change much from his usual self, but it's even more obvious when they are together.  
-they're not toxic, just very childish.  
-yeah, sorry if i...  
-it's okay, they'll be fine, and if not, we have julien, the super hero of doom for saving us from them.  
-haha yeah, real question though, does he really live on the moon or is it a metaphor or a...  
-they actually, 100% true story, live on the effing moon.  
-... is it made out of cheese ?

and they laughed, and nothing bad happened that night, except for the damage the two terror make.


	9. the end of sophomore year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what does the parents thinks ?

mae and bea were at the library studying in a lone corner, when bea asked :

-did you call your parent yet ?  
-yeah, i don't know if i told you before, but my mom reminded me of her previous miscarriage.  
-oh ?  
-yeah, they had trouble trying to make me, when i finally being born, i was their "miracle child", that's probably why they are so great to me despite my "rebellious" nature.  
-did they try to make you feel bad ?  
-no, god no, they just wanted to say how proud of me they were, for finding a job, and making it to college for me and my friend, and for... well, managing my life. also for julien, they really want grand-kids.  
-hehe, nice.  
-yeah, nice, what about you ?  
-what about me ?  
-your dad ?  
-...*sigh* he told me "you better not ashamed your mother, or don't bother come home", i guess it's his way of encouraging me ?  
-well, he seemed to care at least.  
-yeah, he does.  
-...that made me realise, natalie killed her mother and grandparents, right ?  
-wow, way to bring that on the table.  
-i know but, gee, we are lucky to have such great parents.  
-we do, do we ?  
-i mean, it sucks that your mom died, but compared to what happened to juju and nat family...  
-mae, don't compare family drama, even if it's food for thought.  
-sorry. it's just...  
-i know, and you're right, we are lucky.  
-...sorry, for bumming you down.  
-it's okay, for once you have a mature conversation.  
-yeah, let's do something tonight, something dangerous.  
-and there is the mae borowski that i thought was lost, how are you ?  
-beabea, let's do stupid teenage stuff while we're still young.  
-okay, stupid teenage stuff on the way.  
-yeah ! *shhuuuuut*  
-(after, we done studying).  
-(yeah).

after studying, the two of them decided to go in the girls bathroom :

-wow, the bathroom, original. -said bea.  
-oh shut up, and look -said mae, using a marker for drawing on the walls.  
-wait, are you drawing ? you and julien having... seriously ?  
-yup, i want to make everyone jealous.  
-that is true pettiness.  
-just take the marker and draw yours.  
-mine ?  
-...you didn't have any...?  
-no, i mean, not yet.  
-it's the end of the second year, and you didn't find your ultimately-destined-to-be-abandoned-because-it's-a-college-thing boyfriend ?  
-i didn't bother to search, okay !?  
-do you have at least someone to feast your eyes on ?  
-no ! i don't ! because i have better things to do. and... just let it go, okay ?  
-... okay. let's go to the pool now.  
-i follow.

once they arrived at the pool :

-hey, sorry about earlier, it's just weird to me that I'M the one who has a boyfriend and try to have a long term relationship, not you ? -say mae  
-...huh, yeah i can see that, thought your still doing crimes and "stupid teenager stuff", so...  
-yeah, julien don't really like crimes or vandalism, why are we doing this ? i don't even wanna get in trouble, i just wanted to have some good times with you, oh my GOD, no wonder you can't stand me most of the time, i'm a selfish asshole.  
-wow hey, cool down, what's happening, is mae borrowski scared of consequences only NOW ?  
-it's just, i almost lost him, and i don't want to be... myself anymore.  
-...okay, what did you wanted to do here ?  
-swim in the pool in secret.  
-okay. -bea took off her clothes to only have her bra and undies.  
-what are you doing ?!  
-just having a good time. -bea said before diving into the cold water in the middle of the night.  
-i made you completely insane, wait for me !

and the two of them were having a great time swimming in a cold pool, laughing and splashing each other, when bea ask :

-i know this came out of nowhere but, do you think i'm hot ?  
-ooooh, is this why you don't have anyone, because nobody propose you ?  
-well, i... yes.  
-well, if you were attracted to women, i would hit on you, is that a good answer ?  
-hehe, if i were attracted to women, i would turn you down.  
-you meanie !  
-hahahahahaha !

and they finally go back to there room with wet underclothes and probably gonna catch a cold :

-thank you mayday, i... needed this.  
-you're welcome beabea, and don't worry about this "boy issue" you have all life to worry about that.  
-yeah, say do you think germ is...?  
-taken, by nat.  
-no, i mean, is he legal with her ?  
-...never bother to ask his age.  
-...probably don't have laws against it in the moon.  
-yeah.  
-yeah.  
-good night beabea.  
-good night mayday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huh, i think i was more inspired for this chapter, figures.


	10. the begin of juniors year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and back to studying for another year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no it's not gonna turn into maebea.

-beabeaaaa... -lament mae.  
-what... -ask bea very tired.  
-since when college became so haaaaard...  
-since always mae.  
-my brain is fryiiiiing...  
-mae, please not now, my brain is frying too. hey, at least you have a boyfriend who teach you french so you can have more points.  
-beabea, sauve moi de cette enfeeeeer...  
-oh my god, please shut up.

they had a harsh day, multiple class and test in one day. so mae had an idea :

-hey, do you remember the period when julien was possessed by a "juggalo" ? -ask mae.  
-yeah, so ?  
-what is a juggalo anyway ?  
-i think they are rapping clown ? who also do prestidigitation ? i think.  
-well, he told me that it came from a alien called "troll" from a planet called "alternia", when they have different blood colors who determined their social class, purple one of the highest. also they are raised by "lusus", which is basically a parent, only it's a random animal with the same blood color.  
-...wow, you see weird ass shit when you go to space.  
-yeah, and don't even get me started on their weird and overly complicated romance system.  
-and what, he had sex with alien ?  
-...!  
-mae, i was kidding.  
-just a minute. -mae grabbed her phone and started calling julien. -hey juju, just saying, i love you more than anyone on earth, BUT IF YOU EVER HAD SEX WITH ALIEN LADIES, I ABDUCTED YOU AND TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU ONLY HAVE EYES FOR ME, IS THAT CLEAR ?!  
-...i love you. -julien respond being flustered by the fury of her girlfriend.  
-i love you too, bye. -and mae hung up.  
-...you'll have a great marriage you two.  
-oh shut up.

later, the girls decided to watch a movie, a thing called "puma man" :

-OH. MY. GOD. that's it, we find it, the worst super hero movie ever created. -said bea.  
-i don't think so, batman and robin isn't even so bad it's good, this is a real "nanar".  
-a what ?  
-a "nanar", that's a french word for designing a movie so bad it's good.  
-wow, they invented a word for it ?  
-it's a genre on it's own, so why not giving it a name. by the way, do you knew that the word "meme" came from the french word "même" which mean same.  
-...are you giving me tips ?  
-no, just wanted to show off.  
-wow, that's petty.  
-...what is julien, germ and nat doing right now ?

on the planet oiron 7 :

-*BOOOM* so what was the plan again ? -ask germ.  
-i don't know, nat just told us, go blow up some shit. -respond julien. -real question, where do you find all those explosive, i know you're american but still.  
-my dad as a cache.  
-oh, okay.

well, a normal day for each it seems.


	11. the moon siblings are at it again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something with julien and nat.

julien and natalie just come in the moon base with germ :

-okay, guys it was awesome, but i have to go see my parents before they imagine stuff. -said germ. -like i'm fighting aliens with people on the moon or something.  
-the teleporter is just over there, sweety. -said nat.  
-thanks. -he said before leaving.

-so, how is it going with him ? -ask julien.  
-it's going fine. -said natalie.  
-and ?  
-that's it.  
-okay, i'm gonna go on my room.  
-julien, just wanted to say, i'm glad that you are with me on adventures now, you cannot imagine how lonely i felt before.  
-you did come with my bots.  
-yeah, but it's not the same. speaking of, what happen to granpa-rad-bot-sprite ?  
-still with the borrowski, i think they got attached to each other. which i'm okay with, if that's what you're asking.  
-good.  
-what was this adventure for ?  
-that plan for their battle ship, for selling them to their enemies, in exchange of coins for SPACE ARCAAAAADES, in short.  
-awesome !  
-i'll deal with the exchange myself, however. hey, maybe you can spend time with germ, for knowing him better.  
-hum, with him, on my own ?  
-yes ? is that a problem ?  
-do you think i can have a normal time with people without supervision ?  
-you don't have juggalo hulk inside you.  
-i'm still autistic.  
-you'll learn, he's very easy guy.  
-okay, then.

and so, julien and jeremy go to possum spring, for introducing germ's pet :

-oh my god he's so cool ! -exclaim julien.  
-i know right, and look. -germ throw the possum to the bars and it instinctively attach himself on it with his tail.  
-holy shit, this is the coolest !  
-you should also hear him scream. also, did you know that they were a infestation of rat in the town ?  
-no ?  
-well, mae found two rat babies and feed them, they reproduced pretty quickly. apparently she consider them as her babies, she's sometimes weird.  
-...germ, i would need you help to a little project of mine.  
-we're gonna conquer the world with rat mutants ?  
-maybe another, but no, come with me, you're gonna love.

the tomorrow at college :

-holy effing BALLS, mae ! -bea screams, just entering the and closing the door behind.  
-what !?  
-the whole establishment has a rat infestation !  
-hhooh, awesome !  
-no, not awesome !  
-yass, awesome, vermin power !  
-mae, this is serious, we gotta... *knock knock*  
-hey it's me. -said julien.  
-oh my god, someone sane, *open the door* julien we need WHAT THE FUCK !?  
-hey mae, i bring all your rat babies at school so you can be no longer apart. -julien say holding a bunch of rat on his arms.  
-*deep breath*  
-no.  
-MY BABIIIIES !  
-noooooo...  
-you were right, that was fun. -said germ behind.


	12. the end of junior year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> little revision before exams.

tomorrow was last exams for junior years, julien and nat helped, and germ slept :

-so you see, the vega system is actually inhabited by... -say julien try to help mae with astronomy.  
-thanks, but nobody else know that, and they gonna think that i'm a sci-fi nerd.  
-oh right.

bea was helped by natalie with engineering :

-is it because you work at a hardware that you pick engineering ? -ask natalie.  
-more because i'm good with my hand.  
-that's what he said, pfff.  
-...huh.  
-well, i'm french so...  
-huhhuh, so what, you wanna teach me how to make terminators ?  
-maybe another time, for now let's see here...

and the exams happen :

-(oh my goooood, what is this constellation again ? what is this shit ? i'm gonna disappoint everyoooooone ouiiin !) -scream mae internally.  
-(what the fuck is that ? when did we study this ? fuck my mother didn't die so i can fail now ! you stupid piece a paper !) -scream bea internally.

at the end of the exams :

-i failed, i'm sure i failed !!! i'm sorry beabeaaaaa ! -scream mae, crying on bea's shoulders.  
-at least you don't have a dead mother who's looking upon you when YOU fail, fucking god dammit ! -scream bea, kicking shit out while holding mae.  
-what do you two think ? -ask germ watching the two of them break down.  
-they did it fine. -say julien confident.

once the result come by :

-so how is it ? -ask julien.  
-well, what do you think ? -say bea with a confident smile.  
-honestly why did you ever doubt ? -say mae with a smirk.  
-well then, good luck on senior years then. -and then julien leaves.  
-hehehehe haaaaaAAAA ! -scream mae.  
-oh my god we'll NEVER MAKE IIIIT. -scream bea.


	13. the begin of seniors years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julien and mae have a little talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soon the end people.

julien and mae were on the roof of the college, and talked about the future :

-so once you got your diploma, which you gonna have, i'm sure of it, what are going to do with your life ? -ask julien.  
-i don't know, maybe, going on space adventures with you ?  
-i would like to, but don't you wanna, like, stay with your family a little more ?  
-i'm... not sure, i love my family but i never think of my future before, i mean, i'm in college in the first place because my parent wanted to me, their miracle baby, to be the first borrowski to be in college. but i never see a future with a diploma, i don't like to think of the future at all.  
-okay, so do you know what bea want to do with her diploma ?  
-probably shove it in the face of all non believers, and say to her mom "i did it", and being congrats in tears by her dad. for a job, maybe an engineer ? she is pretty good with her hand.  
-and natalie probably show her how to make robots, this could help.  
-hehe, yeah, "I'M BEATRICE SANTELLO AND YOU'LL GIVE A JOB OR MY TERMINATORS WILL DESTROY YOUR ASSES !"  
-we're talking about bea not you.  
-oh, shush.

after a while, julien goes to talk to her directly :

-hey beatrice.  
-please call me bea.  
-do you know what you'll do with you diploma ?  
-try to have a job outside of possum spring, so i can finally say goodbye to this shithole of a town.  
-you don't like there?  
-...this is where my mom died, and it took the money for college. if it wasn't for you or mae, i'll probably...  
-okay, i just wanted to know.  
-...before you leave.  
-yeah ?  
-don't you regret your parents ?  
-my parents died doing what they loved, and honestly i don't know what i'll do if i met them again. so not really.  
-...huh.  
-before you think i'm emotionless...  
-i didn't say anything.  
-i'm just someone who live better for the present, that's all. all the time put on the past is wasted in my eyes, and we'll all keep moving forward either we like it or not.  
-that's a way seeing things.  
-okay, i gotta go, bye.  
-bye... keep moving forward, heh.

once julien got back :

-so ? -ask mae.  
-so ? she's smart, she know what she want.  
-okay.  
-by the way, would you like to watch some dank scifi movie ?  
-eff yes, which one ?  
-a movie called "buckaroo banzai across the 8th dimension".  
-that is some dank title.  
-i know right ?

that night natalie got a call from bea :

-if it's because of mae, don't worry about her, i had to deal with a guy who was possessed by a juggalo monster for years, and have to deal with celestial creature who can eat stars.  
-oh, ok then. -nat say.  
-and i'm not gonna stop you from seeing her from time to time.  
-cool.  
-do you wanna come along in an adventure or two ?  
-no, hell the eff no, the little go out with her is already too much adventure for me.  
-okay, any other question ?  
-no, i'm good.  
-good luck with college.  
-luck won't be enough.


	14. the end of college.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well, now that they got diploma, they have to celebrate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final chapter, people.

the two girls return in possum spring where their families, and gregg and angus, awaits them to congratulates their success :

-MOOOOM !! DAAAAAD !! I HAVE A DIPLOMA, I DID IT ! -mae screamed and cry when she entered her house for the first time in like four years.  
-my miracles baby has beaten the system. -say mae's dad.

at bea's house :

-hey dad, i did it, i have a degree i engineering. -she said quietly to her dad, suddenly he hugged her.  
-i'm proud of you beatrice. -and hearing this, bea cried quietly on the shoulder of his dad.  
-thank you.

at mae's house, gregg and angus come in :

-DUUUUUUUUDE ! OH MY GOD, YOU DID IT ! -yell gregg.  
-YEAAAH ! I DID IT !  
-WE GONNA PARTY ALL NIGHT !  
-but we don't burn anything. -said angus firmly.

the four friends goes talk in the taco shop :

-so... what now ? -ask angus.  
-i guess i'll see if any jobs outsides is available for me, in the meantime i'll work in the shop with my dad. -said bea.  
-i'll... think i go on space adventure with my boyfriend. -say mae.  
-you'll won't forget about us ? -ask gregg.  
-never, i come crash on your home and eat your food whenever i feel like.  
-yeah dude !  
-mae ? -said bea.  
-yes ?  
-thank you, without you i'll... probably never managed it.  
-well, thank you for helping me with it too.  
-now, kiss. -says gregg.  
-no ! beabea i love, but my heart is already taken, i'm sorry to put you in such misery ! will you ever forget about me !  
-shut up you dorks !

and they laugh, it was a nice night for them.

to

tonight, mae called julien :

-hey juju. -says mae.  
-hi mimi.  
-it's okay if i come tomorrow ?  
-yeah, btw didn't have the chance today but, congratulation on your diploma, you prove to the world that you can be a vandal punk and still managed to have a degree.  
-yay, but now all i want is to see the stars with my own two eyes and see if it's as beautiful on a telescope than in close.  
-if you get too close to a star, your eyes will burn.  
-not too close then.  
-and i would be glad to show them to you.  
-how are germ and nat ?  
-they're more in love than i thought they would. they keep rubbing their noses... beaks to each other whenever they say nice things to each other, which is a lot of beak rubbing.  
-pffaahaha, oh my god, heh... so, at tomorrow ?  
-yeah we will dispatch a teleport machine on the garden of you house, i love you mimi.  
-i love you too juju.

in the morning mae say goodbye to her friends and families before stepping into the teleport and blast off to the moon :

-hey mae, welcome to the effing moon. -say natalie.  
-the effing moooooon ! so do you got an adventure me ?  
-yup, we prepared one while you make you packages to be sure to introduce you to this style of life, bro-bot is gonna prepare your room in the meantime.  
-bro-bot, i just realized, his name...  
-yeah, i know.  
-so what's this about ?  
-about a guy in black imper' named slick spades, who search vengeance against an all powerful time lord.  
-a lord of time or a time lord ?  
-probably both.

and so after a kiss with julien, the four players of possum spring go flew off the infinite void of the universe for crazy and stupidly complex adventures together. 

the end. maybe ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay peoples, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me and my bullshit.
> 
> i gotta say, i wanted to write a sequel to my previous fic, but i didn't know what to put, so i write everything that come to mind, and i think it shows.
> 
> i don't think i'm gonna do more of those character, but still, tell me what you think in the comments, and again thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously don't know where to go with this, i write as i go along, and i'm not sure where i want to go most of the time. thank you for sticking with me.


End file.
